Fall From Grace
by Lyyfe
Summary: What happens when Rebecca Cuddy comes in counter with strange people and finds out that House is even more of a stranger. and lets not remind her its been 10 years since he ran his car in her mother house. How will they adapt?
1. Wash Your Sins Not Only Your Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own House; and Shore would probably not write something as ridiculous as this story. This story is kind of like legend. **

Wash Your Sins Not Only Your Face

_We can deny that angels exist; convince ourselves that they cant be real but they show up anyway, merely a whisper and speaking from any character they want but do not be fooled they can be as fierce as any dragon and shout through demons if they have to. They are simply there to remind us that is us; that its us fighting the endless battle of the worlds we create. Simply guiding us through the darkness. _

As insane as the winter had been this coming year Cuddy couldn't shake the feeling that it would be ten times worse. Not that she wasn't use to the snow but for some reason she hadn't expected it to it this bad. She turned back around to face her desk which had endless amount of paperwork. It was almost Christmas and if you couldn't finish before then, the broad would be up, her neck. Just as she was about to reach from the phone and call her daughter she felt an cold breeze flow down her neck. She quickly turned her neck and raised her eyebrow. She slightly jump causing herself to put her hand over her chest as the voice echoed in her ear. "Paranoid aren't we?" he spoke sarcasm linking in his voice.

"Its late. What are you still doing here?" She asked looking at him. She couldn't believe he was standing in her office without Wilson. They shared a look they haven't shared in along time. It had been ten years since he ran his car in her house and since she quit. Him freeing the country for three years and of course to go straight to jail upon returning. She couldn't believe they were back in the same place. She being the boss and him, himself. The hospital welcoming her back with open arms.

"Finishing up some last minute things," he simply stated never out more information. She noticed he had bags on his shoulders and just as she was about to ask her phone rang. She swiftly answered it knowing it could only be one person this time of night.

"Mom,' she heard on the other end of the phone. She could tell something was wrong. Her face quickly changed to worried mother. House raised an eyebrow as he watched her expression change.

"Rebecca what's wrong?"

"Mom, there were people in the house. Strange people."

"What do you mean? Someone broke into the house? Did you call the police," Cuddy said standing up immediately and grabbing her things. House looked at her emotionless. He wanted to go with her but he knew he wasn't aloud to step foot in Cuddy's house. Rules didn't apply to him though.

"No, I hide the whole time."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm on my way right now," Cuddy said hanging up the phone. She looked over to House telling him that she didn't have time for him. She grabbed her keys and walked over to him. "I have to go,"

"Let me go with," he said and she looked at him strange. The exchange, the familiar exchanged. Them both wanted to let the pain go.

"No,"

"Come on, you don't know if they are still in the house,"

"Fine. You come in as soon as the cops leave because you know if they catch you on my property, they'll be hailing your butt back to jail." she responded and he nodded as they both walked out.

* * *

><p>"Okay , I'll let you know if we make any progress. You might want to stay at an hotel or family's house until we get everything straightened out. You know for safety," the officer said with a nod.<p>

"Thank you, officer.' Cuddy said and shut the door as the cops left. Cuddy sighed and turned back around to Rebecca sitting on the couch and the once nice home she had. Cuddy walked over to the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Rebecca's pale face looked up at her mother. She was in so much pain. She couldn't believe she had let her daughter convince her into staying home by herself. What was she thinking? "Becka I'm so sorry. Next time you'll just come to the hospital with me, okay?" Cuddy said and Rebecca just nodded. She closed her eyes and hugged her daughter again. Trying to keep herself from breaking out in tears. She had to be strong. She almost jumped as House entered her house. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Like it matter any more. He looked around and then strictly at Rebecca. He stepped over the knock over items and stood behind Cuddy. Cuddy looked at him and moved herself over to sit directly next to Rebecca. He stood their silently, still holding his bags over his shoulder.

"What did they say?"

"House…"

"Hush Cuddy, Now Rebecca what did they say?"

"Said they came from you," Rebecca said taking off her jacket to show the symbol that they had branded into her skin. Cuddy looked shocked as she traced her fingers over it.

"Becka, you told me that you didn't come in counter with them," Cuddy stated.

"I lied," Rebecca said simply and House smirked, receiving a death glare form Cuddy.

"What does that mean?"

"It means wash your sins not only your face," House stated and tears formed in Rebecca eyes again. He signed and got on his knees, kneeling in front her grabbing her hand. "I promise I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again," House stated and Rebecca pulled him into a hug. Over his shoulder Cuddy smiled and also wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Go get your things and your coming with me," Rebecca nodded and left.

"House, what is going on?" Cuddy said helping him off his knees.

"Long story and I don't have time to explain. Go pack some clothes and lets go! Don't argue with me either. I need you to trust me right now," House said looking her in the eyes. How could she trust him after so much. She nodded anyway, leaving the damage living room and he sat down on the couch. This was gone be one hell of an explanation.


	2. What Makes You Think

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D only my imagination. Thank you everyone who read and especially those who reviewed my story, leaving positive feedback. Once again this is a supernatural story and anything is possible, I'm writing what comes to mind of course. And yes Rachel is still in this story. **

What Makes You Think

_Why is that the brightest of the rainbow seem to fall into darkness. While those who tried so hard to be the rebels from good; feel obligated to do the right thing and after all still feeling free and untamed. The mystery of the shadows can only stay hidden for so long. _

They were driving in silence, seemed like hours but only had been thirty minutes before they reached their destination. House stopped the car and turned to Cuddy; giving her glare that meant hurry up. Cuddy quickly got out of the car _"What was wrong with House?" _she thought inside her head as she walked to the front door of somebody's home. She raised her arm and gave a good three knocks before the door was answered. She was greeted by Rachel's friends mother. Cuddy smiled sweetly and spoke; "Is Rachel still up?" she asked as the woman opened the door wider to let her in. Cuddy slightly turned to see House watching her and turned back to the woman.

"Yes, the girls are in the room watching a movie." the woman stated ushering Cuddy to the back room. She watched her daughter smile fade as she opened the door. Rachel stood up with her newly bright red hair and walked over to her mother. Rachel watched her mothers face turned red as the devils eyes.

"Its time to go," all she could manage to say. She didn't want to embarrass the girl into front of her friend but it had seemed that Rachel had been getting out of hand. "Pack your things and lets go, Now!" Cuddy said sternly and Rachel sighed. Her forever sighs indicating that she was not happy with her mother choices just like anything else. So Cuddy turned on her heel and walked out the house without saying goodbye politely. When she made it back to the car she slammed the door causing Rebecca to wake up from her deep slumber. Rebecca rubbed her eyes and looked over to find her older sister getting in the car. Her eyes got big as she noticed Rachel's hair.

"Don't say a word," Rachel said pointing to her sister and all Rebecca could managed to do was laugh.

"How about you should have said many words, like "hey, mom can I dye my hair?" or even "Can we talk about something?" even that would have been a better start of a conversation about you coloring your hair the earths freaking core," Cuddy shouted as House started to pull away from the curb.

"Cuddy, just chill," House said sarcastically.

"House, shut up."

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you like brand from my mother or something," Rachel stated, rolling her foggy gray eyes and raising up to the front seat.

"and aren't you like branded form hair dye for the rest of your life," House said with a chuckle, Cuddy sent him a glare and Rachel sat back down, clipping her seatbelt tight. "You are no rebel Rachel Cuddy," House stated.

"and what makes you think you know me Dr. House?" Rachel questioned and the car filled with silenced for a short moment.

"What makes you think you know yourself?" Rebecca asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"What makes you think I care?"

"Because your are your mother's daughter," House stated looking over at Cuddy. Cuddy exchanged a looked with him, then turning quickly to stare at the window. House's thoughts were interrupted when Rebecca spoke, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"So does this mean we can spend more time together?" and Rachel smacked her lips.

"the judge order that House can only see you for a few hours only twice a week and even that he has to be attended with company like Wilson or someone." Rachel stated.

"How come?"

"Because your father is a drug addict," Rachel answered.

"Rachel!" Cuddy shouted, pausing "You know sometimes you act like House more than you think." Cuddy finished and Rachel silenced herself looking at House. The father she always wanted. How could he do the things he did. How could he be an ego, sarcastic, non-loving buster but he was Rebecca's father. The same man who ran his car in her mothers house and the same man who got his heart broke from the same woman. After leaving finding out that she was bearing his child. Rachel looked over at Rebecca and then at the window. No one said another utter word.

When the car finally stop, they all got out the car and turned to House. He got out the car and returned the look, pointing to the jet. Just when House was about to start walking Rebecca grabbed his hand. He looked down at the tangles hands and then at her. "The shadows," Rebecca stated and House looked around him.

"Stanley start the jet," House shouted. The man nodded, walking over to them, grabbing their things and walking towards the jet.

"House, I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's going on," Cuddy said firmly and turned back to look at her. Just as he was about to say something it seemed as if the temperature had drop some more. He turned around to see the winds and shadows appear.

The shadows came and formed into a woman. She had jet-black hair and the blackest eyes caused from a rotten heart. Nails longer than black panther. She was tall and thin somehow still curved around her hips.

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" the young woman said, looking down at Rebecca. "Beautiful baby sister with ocean blue eyes,"

"What makes you think it was good to mark her up like that?" Better question, "Where is your mind?" House shouted, bringing Rebecca close to her. The woman laughed and fixing her eyes on House.

"Way out in the water," the woman answered, disappearing with nothing more.

"Hurry up and get on the jet," House said, looking at Rachel and Rebecca. They looked at their mother and ran to the jet for warmth. "I'll promise I'll explain everything on the jet," he said and Cuddy nodded. She moved up beside him as they walked over to the jet. As they boarded the jet and took their seats. House motioned for Cuddy to sit beside him.

"Who is she dad?" Rebecca asked before House could talk to Cuddy. Cuddy nodded, allowing him to tell the truth.

"Her name is Cordelia," House responded.

"Why she call Rebecca her baby sister?" Rachel asked, looking over at him.

"Because Cordelia is my daughter," House said. Rachel laughed but stop short when she noticed he didn't laugh. She raised her eyebrow and looked at her mothers shocked face. Could House really have older daughters. Was he that could at keeping secrets and if so what hidden things would come about.


	3. Don't Say A Word

**Disclaimer: I don't own House once again. And thanks for all the reviews it keeps me going. If you have any ideas or suggestion about how you want the story to go let me know; I'll take them in thought. **

Don't Say A Word

_The anger seems to rise and days are no longer clear; the windows become so fogged. If death sat you down and talked a good talk. The shadows could appear but the shinny's would come ;and merely causing them to come near….._

When they arrived to the strange place and proceeded to get off the jet; Rachel stopped still and looked outside the window. It was amazing, glorious and divine; it was so exotic that Rachel didn't realize she was stunned until House tapped his cane onto her shoulder. She slightly jump and turned to face him. "You'll get a better view outside," he said and she nodded following him out the jet. When her foot touched the ground it was breathe taking. They all stood there for a few seconds before a woman with white long hair came marching over.

"Oh lord, Rachel hold your smart tongue," House said. When she reached them she stopped in front of them. "Hello, dear!" House finished with a smile. The girl smiled and punched him in the face. "Ouch," he said as his brought his hand up to his face. She smirked and looked at all three women. She smiled, turned on her heel and walked back to the palace.

"Who's that?" Cuddy said, throwing her purse on her shoulder.

"Alleister, she's the oldest." House answered as they started to walk towards the indoors.

"and she punch you why?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I haven't always been the best dad," House answered as they made it indoors.

"How many daughters do you have that I don't know about?" Cuddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Four," he responded and a soft chuckle came from her mouth. When they made it indoors a young woman with vibrant pink hair and ocean blue eyes ran over. She immediately ran to House and gave him a hug. She pulled back, ran her hand over his bruised face and chuckled.

"Coming home in style dad?" the woman questioned and House smirked. The woman chuckled again and looked over at Cuddy and her daughters. She looked Rachel up and down and smiled. "Nice hair," the girl said. "I'm Pandora, nice too meet you guys," and they responded with a warm smile. She turned around and they followed her until they arrived in the living room. She motioned for them to sit down and then sat as well.

"So…" House started and Rebecca interrupted.

"The shadows?" she questioned and House rolled his eyes.

"They shadows can not set foot on our land except for blood of course," Pandora answered and with a snap of a hand hot coco appeared. They all took a deep breathe and looked to House. "You didn't tell them," she said with a pause and he shook his head no. "I suppose that's the only reason why you brought Porcelain here," she said as she stood up. House took a deep breathe and rested his chin on his cane.

"I was going to inform them today," House stated.

"She doesn't know who she is. You let her bear the feelings of pain and anger around with her. She's too unique not to know," Pandora stated. Pandora turned around as she heard the clicking of her sisters heels.

"Calm down Pandora," Alleister voiced. She crossed her arms and they watched as her eyes turned pure white.

"You're a shinny." Rebecca said out loud. Alleister turned to her with a grin and she slightly chuckle preventing herself from sharing any type of emotion from the girl. Even if the girl was her sister.

"Yes, How far can you see into the future?" Alleister questioned, stepping in front of Rebecca. She closed her eyes and then quickly opened her eyes to focus them on Rachel. Alleister eyes returned to a soft sea green as her and Rachel made eye contact.

"Not far enough," Rebecca answered.

"Don't you think Rebecca is such a plain name for a girl like her?" Alleister returned, glancing over at Cuddy.

"I suppose it is,"

"Your name is Porcelain here," Alleister announced and walked away, before turning around to stare in Rachel's eyes. " We'll call you Kash." and Rachel quickly stood up.

"Who are you to name me?"

"Queen of everything," Alleister said, turning back around and walking off. Pandora looked at my father and then walked off; telling them she would have their rooms ready. Rachel stared at House and sat pack down. She was bringing to not like the place, especially not Alleister.

By the next morning Cuddy still felt as if she had a headache. Between her daughter being branded and House somehow be a father or a Queen (a magically Queen non the less) she could well say she deserved a long term vacation. She couldn't believe that she was with House and especially around him. The only reason she had to deal with him was because of Rebecca and of course work but she tried to keep that at the minimum as much as possible. She rubbed her hands over her eyes, sitting up to direct her eyes to the figure standing in front of her window.

"Who are you?" She questioned and when the figured turned around. It was the same young woman from yesterday. Those crucial black eyes Cuddy remembered. Cuddy was stuck frozen didn't know what to do.

"Cordelia; I assume he's told you." the girl smirked and was attempting to get out of bed before the girl moved in front of her, indicating that one of her abilities was super speed. Cordelia took her long witch nails and ran them down Cuddy's throat. "You move again and I'll kill you, so trust me don't move," and Cuddy managed to nod. "Now, listen and listen good. I wont hurt Porcelain one bit if you wont say I was here. I have to teach him a lesson and a very good one. He pushed me this way and my mother is to blame for that too. Don't say a word or I'll push Porcelain so far to the Shadows she'll be head of the empire." Cordelia said with a lick of her tongue and quickly disappeared within the dark smoke.

Before Cuddy had a chance to regain her composure House busted in the door and noticed she had a terrified look on her face. She tried to smile as he eyebrow went up; walking over to the window and looking through it. "Breakfast is ready," He simply said turning around to face her. She nodded receding out of bed. He stood beside her, looking her in the eyes. Those gray eyes he always had loved. He ran his fingers down her neck; tracing the same steps Cordelia had done. He stopped and looked back at her. He simply kissed her on the forehead and walked out the room. Leaving her to tend to herself.

When Cuddy made it down stairs she came in contact with a half sleeping teenager. A teenager that wasn't one of hers. The girl smiled and stuck her hand out. Cuddy took the girls hand returning the favor, wondering who she was. "You must Lisa, Porcelain and Kash's mother." the girl said as she took her hand and Cuddy nodded. The girl yawned again and smile; guiding Cuddy to the kitchen. When they made it to the kitchen breakfast was already on the table and it had seemed that they were all waiting on them. "Valentine is my name by the way, you can call me Tiny," the girl said as they both sat down. Just as Alleister was about to say something a small tornado appeared in the kitchen and out popped a man. She looked at the man, hurt damage and bleeding from every limb. He pulled his hand to his chest and looked directly in her eyes. What a surprise? They looked into each other's eyes once more and had a vision of the past.

_They stood there below the Egyptian pyramids, forever gazing at the glorious idols man had built. Things were beginning to cut close and they both knew it. They held each other hand as they walked through the sands of time. Only in their own world. _

"_You know it will be time soon," he stated and she nodded. "We both knew this was going to happen to Cordelia. She's the most vulnerable out of all of you. She was the most likely to probably turn," the man finished. _

"_Cordelia is too strong to turn to the shadows," _

"_Well hopefully going undercover will figure out things," _

"_Yea, hopefully."_

"_It will all workout for the best," they said nothing as they moved closer to the pyramids. _

She beside the table and kneeled beside him. She put her hand over him and with a blink of a eye they disappeared. Cuddy looked across at House and wanted to know what really was going on because there was a lot of information he was leaving out. A lot of information.


	4. Coeur De Shinny

**Disclaimer: Sorry I've been swamped with College work. Thank you everyone for the reviews, stay tuned. **

Coeur de shinny

_They were solemnly built for one reason to thrive upon the shinny's and take revenge, thus the shinny's had received a gift and a curse to have ever lasting glowing hearts but it seems those with every divine hearts had shockingly fallen from grace with nothing else to prove. _

When they arrived in the secret passage, she had placed him upon the steel table. She walked into the next pathway and gathered, a washcloth and water. She ripped his shirt open, throwing it on the floor. She grabbed the washcloth, squeezing out the access water and began cleaning his body. They said nothing for a while as she preformed this act. As she reached to gain more water, he grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at him, looking at the action he made.

"What happen?"

"My cover was good for sometime but recently Cordelia convinced them that I was an spy. She had began to wonder about me. Why I had suddenly turned to the Shadows?"

"You did," she said sternly.

"I didn't. I had to play the role and act the part if we had any chance of bringing Cordelia back."

"Well you did a good job and on top of that they have stolen your Alexander's **coeur de shinny**."

"Cordelia successfully convinced them that I wasn't apart of them and they reached within my body "

"That was a gift from one of our two fathers and you went in with any care to your soul." she yelled, becoming impatient.

"I went in for all care! I am your husband Alleister. I did this to save your family name not mine,"

"But you walked to the shadows as if the devil didn't have them dancing,"

"I walked in with a heart of a shinny." he stated and she rolled her eyes. She reached her hand over his body and allowed the glowing light to recede from her hands. Once she was done healing him, she took one final look at his bronze skin and disappeared.

In the meantime, while House began to explain more to Cuddy. Valentine had took Rachel and Rebecca out on a stroll around midday. They had climbed a lot and walked miles it had seemed to get to the waterfall. Valentine sat down on one of the rocks and took the snacks out of her bag.

"So how come its not snowing?" Rebecca asked.

"Its not New Jersey its doesn't snow around the world just because Christmas time is near," Valentine said with a chuckle and Rachel rolled her eyes. Valentine catching the act and but ignoring it.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Wonderland,"

"Seriously?" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Where in France but in a alter universe," Valentine answered and it was silent for along time.

"So where is your mother?" Rachel asked and Valentine fell extremely silent. She looked down at her bottle and gulp down some water.

"Dead," she lied so that they wouldn't ask her anymore questions. Her mother was good as dead to them and so would Cordelia if she chooses the same paths.

Days had passed and Christmas had come. To Rachel and Rebecca surprised they had got gifts. They were all sitting there watching the exchange of gifts and even Emilio, Alleister husband has showed up for the occasion. Just when Emilio was about to pull his gift out of his pants pocket Valentine came in.

"What's wrong?" Pandora asked as they watched her hair turn royal blue with aqua highlights.

"My brush is missing, among other things in my room." Valentine answered.

"Its just a brush by a new one," Rachel said and Valentine rolled her eyes.

"Its just not a silly brush," she returned and Alleister walked over to her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe you just misplace it,"

"That's what I was thinking what the other things but now its my brush. I had that brush since I was five and you know who gave me that brush, its priceless." Valentine said and Alleister was trying to clam her down. Alleister looked behind her and noticed Pandora hair was still blue.

"Calm down because your effecting Pandora's emotions. you know she's feels what others feel and that's a lot to bare." Alleister said and Valentine nodded, sitting down on the couch. Valentine put her hands over her head and breathed slowly. Too many things were going on.

"Why dad?" Valentine said, pulling her arms back to her side and looking at House. He looked at her while twirling her cane, made her expose a soft chuckle.

"Why what?"

"You know what? After all these years you return back to Wonderland. And for what? To save your precious daughters? And I do mean daughters," she said gather her thoughts. "You're the reason for Cordelia going to the Shadows!" Valentine said raising her voice.

"Tiny, that's not fair…" Pandora had started but Valentine cut her off. Pandora hair switching from blue to red.

"He's not fair. Why did he have to come back? He messed up everything. To save his precious Porcelain. Weren't we all important? Why couldn't he raise us?" Valentine rambled on. Rebecca was hurt at the words, so she got up from her presents and let the living room.

"Everything happens the way its suppose to," Pandora responded, and Emilio grabs a hold on to Alleister.

"Yea, where was dad when Donna'Tella crossover to the Shadows or when Demetria died? Oh, I got it! No where to be found," Valentine said with so much anger. Pandora stood up as she sense her hair was getting hotter and hotter.

"Our mother made that choice by herself but when Demetria is strong enough she'll rise from the dead," Alleister stated, and they turned to look at her. Her hair had became whiter than usual and her nails growing extremely long, while her eyes were turning pure white. Alleister said nothing us as she removed Emilio hand around her waist and left the living room. Leaving to find Rebecca fast. Valentine sighed and disappeared with a trace of pink glitter. When she left Pandora's hair had turned back to pink. They all sat there and stared at House. Wondering what was going to happen next? Cuddy looked over at Rachel thinking of the fate of her children, should she tell House what happen. Should she had even came on this journey with House. Should this even be happening?


	5. Why?

**Sorry its been so long since I've written anything. Here goes the fifth chapter. Hope you like it and please review. **

Why...?

_As you fall form out of grace; but to be an a escape and to be replaced with the shined that raced: a shined that shined through all the place. _

There had been a few weeks since Rebecca had said anything to anyone especially Tiny. I suppose her soft heart had been damage more than they all thought. I mean even though they hadn't known each other. In Rebecca eyes that was still her sister and sometimes sisters should just be decent towards each other. Rebecca had sat there in her sofa chair looking around her queen size rooming wondering if that was her permanent room. She stared out the window until her body has shaken with a chill. Something told her darkness was about and lately her predictions had seemed to be right. She never turned her head as she felt the cold hand on her shoulder. "What do you want?" Rebecca said to her, indicating that she was over all this madness. She felt the woman smirked and pull her hand away.

"Why so serious?" Cordelia asked with a soft laugh. She moved her hand through her dark raven hair as she sat down on the bed. "Such a pretty girl. Why so angry?" Cordelia then asked.

"Why are you so mad, Cordelia?" Rebecca asked with a sigh, turning her head to look at her sister. She noticed one of Cordelia eyes had a hint of blue in them.

"I use to be pretty like you when I was young. People still think I'm beautiful but I'm not so much anymore." Cordelia stated, not answering the questions. Rebecca rose from her sofa chair and made her way to sit next to her sister. "Why so serious?" Cordelia asked again as she turned to look at her.

"Why not? You always are," Rebecca said. "How did you get through the magical alarm system?" and Cordelia smirked silent for one moment.

"I created that system. You think your mother finally telling and you agreeing; would stop me from visiting. After all you are my sister too," Cordelia responded.

"If I'm your sister why are you trying to poison me,"

"My dear Porcelain I resent that. Never poison. I'm trying to show him a lesson,"

"Something I heard before," and Rebecca paused, "They think you've gone weak. The other shadows. Sad isn't it,"

"I have not and how on earth could you know that. Your powers have develop but not that much,"

"Why do you keep coming for me?"

"What makes you honestly think I'm coming for you?" Cordelia lightly whispered and she rose from the bed. Walking over to the window to stare outside.

"Who are you here for?" Rebecca pushed.

"A little shadow that can not yet notice the darkness. Tell the family I said hi," Cordelia said with a laugh. Giving a return look of the figure that was staring at her outside. Cordelia blew a kiss Rebecca way and vanished within the shadows. Rebecca rose up from the bed and waltz over to the window.

Wondering what had been staring at Cordelia in return. She sat back down in the sofa chair having a flashback on a certain memory.

_Rebecca sat and watch as her mother and father argued about gods knows what. It seemed like after day five that's the only thing that they ever did. I mean they did it usually but Rebecca had began to think that her mother was ready to go home and curious why her sister wasn't no longer._

_"Why cant we go home?"_

"_You cant go home until its safe, Cuddy!"_

"_I'll just go home myself,"_

"Yeah, how?" applying that were still in the alter-unversed and she had no idea how to get back. She sigh and rolled her eyes.

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_To keep you guys safe,"_

"_Yeah right!"_

"_Its the truth,"_

"_If you were trying to keep us so safe why is the darkness still after us,"_

"_Its after Porcelain," _

"_No its us,"_

"_Cuddy, Whats going on?"_

"_Cordelia visited me,"_

"What? Why?"

"_Said something about teaching you a lesson and if I said anything she would push Porcelain to the darkness,"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" House shouted, showing all of his emotions and Cuddy slightly jumped as he raised his voice higher. _

"_Cause I was frighten," _

"_She's right dad," Rebecca said. He looked at Rebecca and then at Cuddy. He said nothing more as he shimmered out the living room. First time he had ever used magic in front of Cuddy. _


	6. Snake Talk

**Hey, Chapter Six. Short but hope you enjoy! and ANYONE has any ideas that they wanna throw in there please let me know. Reviews please!**

_It may come to a surprise; those black and wicked eyes that sometimes might be blind and somehow see across the shoreline. To even blow a breathe, they slither if you step._

Snake Talk

Rebecca had been searching for Rachel all day when she spotted her in the living room. She had noticed Rachel's wardrobe had changed and most of the things she wear were awfully sinister. She noticed how Rachel's hazel eyes had seem to darken. She walked into the living room and sat down next to her. "You died your hair jet-black?" Rebecca asked as Rachel looked up from the book she was reading. Rachel smiled, a smile that Rebecca had never seen.

"That's what I told mom," Rachel returned and Rebecca eyebrow raised.

"So you didn't dye it?"

"No, it turned on its own."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up this morning and it was black. I kind of like, something different."

"It looks great," Rebecca said raising up from the couch. Before she walked off, she turned and looked at Rachel as she picked her book back up. "You haven't seen my sister Cordelia lurking around here? Have you?" Rebecca questioned and Rachel used that odd smile again.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"No reason, just curious," Rebecca said turning around to leave before she heard a whisper but it seemed to be in a different language. "Did you say something?"

"I said thank you, for the compliment," Rachel said and Rebecca nodded, hurrying out the living room. She had a feeling something was wrong and that Cordelia was really up to something horrible. She ran to the garden in search of Alleister. When she made it to the garden she found Alleister standing there looking at the sky.

"What troubles you?"

"I heard snake talk," and Alleister sharply turned to look at Rebecca.

"You shouldn't tell stories, Porcelain." Alleister said.

"No stories, I was in the living room talking to Kash and I got up to leave when I heard it. I turned back and she gave me this odd smile, sinister even. Her hair is black and she doesn't even know how it got there. Only that she woke up and it was just jet-black and her eyes seem darker. Like evil, she looks a lot like..."

"Cordelia," Alleister finished for Rebecca and Rebecca nodded in return. 'Has Cordelia visited you recently?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"A little shadow that can not yet notice the darkness." Rebecca stated. "Your the one that told me that only few people can understand snake talk let alone talk it," Rebecca said.

"Shush, just because a snake isn't present doesn't mean they cant hear." Alleister said with her finger over her lips. They looked around the garden waiting for slithering figure to come out...


	7. Death Becomes Her

**Here's Another Chapter! Lucky # 7. Enjoy! Review please!**

Death Becomes Her

_Quiet sounds and slithers from of the ground; whistled words and even whispers there __Try not to share; try to be quick death roams the place; __death comes near when screams are in the air..._

House had been in Cuddy's room that afternoon trying to get her to talk to him. He sat there on the bed resting his chin on his cane as Cuddy stared at the window. House finally sighed and walked over to her. He placed his cane on the windowpane and wrapped his arms around her. She moved to object but he tighten his grip.

"When are you gonna get use to this?"

"When are you gonna man up?"

"Give me a break. Man up, Cuddy? I brought you out here to safety."

"Yeah right. Safety? You call this safe." Cuddy said,turning her head slightly to look at him. "My daughter got branded. Its a risk my other daughter can also be in danger. Your other daughter is haunting us and trying to kill you. Shinny's and Shadows! Yeah this is a very safe place." Cuddy finished.

"There is always good and evil everywhere. And you guys are a lot safe in the palace,"

"Why? I mean, I learn about this new side of you. It upsets me because there's always something with you. I'm still trying get over you driving your car into my house." Cuddy paused and they both laughed. "No but seriously, your family is magically including Rebecca well PORECLAIN should I say. Me and Rachel are left to fight for ourselves." Cuddy announced. "and the whole you vanishing in front of me is different. That's also gonna take some time to get used to." Cuddy finished and House nodded.

"Take enough time as you need." House stated; and she was surprised he said nothing more. She like the different side of him.

"I'm just glad that Rachel..."

"You mean Kash,"

"House, don't start. I named her so I'm going call Rachel sometimes if I like."

"Its good for people not to know there true names here, for safety reasons," and Cuddy nodded.

"Well I'm just glad **Kash** died her hair black because I couldn't take seeing her with red hair anymore."

"Black?" House questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, she told me she died it."

"But when have she been to the store because she's been in the house for two straight days,"

"She has?" Cuddy questioned.

"Something wrong," House stated as he glanced out the window to see what it looked like Alleister and Rebecca preparing for battle. "Stay here," He said, throwing his hands at her and creating a force filled. Cuddy rolled her eyes and folded her arms as House vanished.

Downstairs in the garden Alleister and Rebecca were waiting for the creature to pop when House appeared. "Whats going on?"

"They slither," Alleister only said. Just as Alleister formed a blue energy ball in her hand. They heard a scream. Both, House and Rebecca turned to look at Cuddy window. When they turned there heads, a snake that formed into a woman came from out the garden. Alleister never moving her sight, quickly threw the energy ball and watched the woman burst into flame. And then vanished leaving a burnt circle on the garden grass. "Dammit," Alleister said as she turned around. House vanished making back up to Cuddy room to find that she was indeed gone.

Still in the garden Alleister stood there still looking at the brunt spot. "I didn't even see her" Rebecca said, walking up beside her sister.

"You have to keep your eyes on the enemy," Alleister responded.

"A shadow?"

"Yes,"

"Ouch, I bet that hurt." and they turned to see Rachel standing there, leaning on the door.

"How long you been standing there?" Rebecca asked.

"Just a few seconds," Rachel said as she shrug her shoulders. Alleister said nothing else as she observed Rachel. Rebecca was about to say something but was stopped when Tiny and Pandora came running in the back.

"What happen?" they said in union.

"Death becomes her," Rachel said as she walked off.


	8. Miracles

**Stand By I might be coming out with another story at the same time. Might be supernatural/ Greek Gods type of thing too so if you like stay tuned for that one. Changing the rating of this story from M to T. Here's Chapter 8. Review Please! Enjoy!**

Miracles

_A miracle is what seems impossible but happens anyway_ _…but life can be the most powerful Miracle_

When Rachel turned and walked away; and certain she was out of sight that when Pandora spoke. "Whats up with her?"

"She's different," Tiny then said.

"She's starting to look a lot like..." Pandora said.

"Cordelia." Alleister finished with a nod.

"Is she going to the dark side?" Rebecca asked and Alleister turned to look at her.

"Its possible," Alleister answered and just when someone else was about to speak. House appeared again.

"Cuddy's gone," House stated.

"What?" they all said.

"Someone took her," House answered.

"Moms gone," Rebecca said and House nodded noticing a slight tear flow down her face. "You should get Porcelain ready for war," House said towards Alleister and then vanished.

"Where he go?" Rebecca asked.

"To find your mother," they all answered.

"Now back to Kash what are we gonna do?" Tiny asked.

'Nothing, right? Cause she cant be no threat she's has no powers," Pandora stated.

"She can speak tongues of snakes now," Alleister announced and they eyes got big.

"Impossible," Tiny said.

"Nothings Impossible," Alleister returned.

'But how? She's has no knowledge of that," Pandora responded.

"I heard it myself," Rebecca said.

"But she has no powers," Pandora stated again.

"So we thought," Alleister said.

"So what are you saying?" Pandora questioned.

"Kash is adopted right?" Alleister asked and Rebecca nodded.

"So?" Tiny said.

"You don't think she came from here. Do you?" Pandora asked.

"There's are millions of abandoned children that magical beings through to the human world. What makes you think she came from this palace," Tiny said.

"It was this strange energy when I first met her," Alleister returned.

"So your saying that Kash could really be out biological sister," Pandora stated and Alleister nodded.

"There's one prophecy in the book before the last. That mom had a sixth child,"

"Okay. Why wouldn't dad tell us?" Tiny asked.

"Because the child wasn't dads and that's when everything went to hell for us. When dad left and mom went to the dark side. Kash's real father was on the dark side." Alleister answered. She grabbed a hold on her chest and called for her husband. "Emilio," and he appeared.

"Whats wrong?" He said taking her hand.

"Your ever lasting shinning heart. Who stole it?" Alleister questioned.

"The person in charge. A man named Khaos." Emilio answered and Alleister eyes got big.

"Does he speak in tongues of snakes?" Alleister questioned.

"Yes. Alleister tell me whats going on?" Emilio asked.

"Tiny and Pandora find her. Porcelain stay here wheres its safe," Alleister said.

"Alleister?" he said again.

"Get ready for war, Emilio!" She said.

"Whats going on?" Rebecca asked.

"You and Kash has always been sisters. Through us. She has always been magical never knowing herself and always angry. Shinny's are made up out of two heart. We have regular hearts like man and one that shines that holds are immortality. Her father stole the heart from Emilio and gave it to Cordelia who gave it to Kash." Alleister said taking a breathe. "She's getting in touch with herself." Alleister finished. When Tiny and Pandora came back they were empty handed.

"She's gone," they both said.

"We need a miracle," Rebecca said.

"How about me?" they turned to see a woman with blue and turquoise twisted hair. Sea green eyes and beautiful teeth. She had long witch nails in the shape of crystals. And golden clothe that only covered her chest and her private area; exposing the rest of her skin.

"Demetria?" Allesiter questioned.

"In the flesh" the woman said and Alleister fainted. And as she faded all she heard was them screaming her name in union.


	9. Sacrifices

**Hey, I was going to end this story because I decided to finish because I enjoyed reading it over myself. Please review, sorry for the big delay. I had writers block and I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish. But here's chapter nine. Please review. Oh, and if you haven't read my new story Bloodlines. You should go check it out. Thank you, eNJOY. **

Sacrifices

_when the dead seems to rise, and sparkling veils are the last resort; and time can only tell. For time to be rearrange, alter and reversed, they can only seek him. Cause even death can hold grudges but he will only a make a deal for a precious price. Will the number of sacrifices solve the bad deeds. _

"Wake up, Sleeping beauty." Demetria softly whispered in Alleister's ear. Alleister shot up, energy balls forming in her hands. Her defenses up. Years of battle showing through her face at that very moment. She sighed making her energy ball disappear and smirking at her not so dead sister anymore.

"Returned, Huh?" Alleister questioned.

"I needed the rest." Demetria answered. Alleister nodded, understanding the reasons.

"How long I've been out?"

"Three days." and Alleister's eyes got big, rising up on her elbows in the bed.

"Settle down. I've taken charge since your knock out."

"Well you were quiet the surprise." Alleister answered and they laughed. Demetria turned her legs and laughed under her sister. "Shsh, I know. I can hear thoughts remember." and they both shared another laugh. "I'm just glad you've returned home."

"I've been dead a long time."

"Fifteen years to be exact." Alleister returned. Their sister to sister moment had been interrupted when Rebecca came in the room. Rebecca was stunned. She had rarely seen that type of affection from her.

"I've brought you hot tea." Rebecca said and Alleister gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Had dad found mom yet?" Rebecca asked, towards Demetria.

"I'm afraid not. He knows she's someone where in the underworld but he cant sense her.

"And Kash?" Alleister asked.

"No where to be found." Rebecca answered.

"She'll return to you." Alleister.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because little sister. You've been her only connection to happiness. She'll want you to turn with her." Alleister explained. "Give me a few moments to gather myself. I have a idea where they are exactly." Alleister finished. They nodded and disappeared from the room. Once she was sure they were gone. Alleister magically proved the room and went to the center. She used her magic to pull up the wood floors. She reached inside and pulled out a sparkling veil. The veil contain magic so pure. Magic way beyond the dark ages. Donna'Tella's magic to be exact. She had a plan. A plan to reverse everything.

* * *

><p><span>The Underground<span>

Cordelia stood their on the throne sitting with the other shadows. She had been quiet recently because the other shadows had seem to wonder about her. She even had to put a spell on her eyes because they had returned to their original color. In the middle, of all the madness she had realized she never wanted to kill but to only punish her father. She was brought back to reality when another shadow called her name. She rose from her throne and looked over at the cage that trapped Porcelain and Kash's mother in.

In that very moment she noticed that it was something different about Cuddy. Cordelia could see through her flesh and see that her heart was shining. Not two heart to be exact but her original heart had seem to glitter around the edges. In that moment she knew it was okay. She mouthed the reverse spell and her eyes turned blue. The other shadows rose up in defense.

"But you said.." Kash began with rage.

"Revenge is not the answer, Kash. Don't be weak like I was, good is always better." Cordelia said with tears down her eyes. Cordelia skin had seemed to shimmer and she didn't look so much like death anymore. Her hair had dripped like oil and revealed her beautiful golden locks.

"But.."

"Its okay to be scared. I was you once but this is not the answer. The shadows are not your family. Look at your mother. They will rip her apart and make you witness. I watched as they killed my mother. Draining her wonderful power. My mother fell in love with the wrong man and he sacrificed her." Cordelia yelled, rage fulling inside of her. She made two swords appear that set in blue flames.

"Be brave and save your mother. As I did not." Cordelia mouthed softly. "Her heart glitters with my mothers last dying magical blood." and all the shadows looked at Cuddy. " All ready to tear her form limb to limb just for power." and Kash stared at her mother. Tears forming in her eyes. She stood still trapped frozen in time. Cordelia whole body broke out into blue flames as she faught off shadow by shadow. She decided that she would transport them all to the palace. Where she could fight by her sisters side.

* * *

><p><span>The House Palace. <span>

They all stood their ready for battle. Alleister standing in front of them. Alleister had even convinced her father that Cordelia would turn again but to their side. And she was conjure them there and thats when he could go for Cuddy. He agreed. They all did. If Alleister said to fight, then they would. And as she predicted they all showed up. Alleister had laced the palace with a spell, trapping every shadow there. Making sure they would vanish them all. She noticed that Khaos hadn't appeared. He was too smart and too quick as she predicted. She disappeared with a puff of glitter to find the deal she was looking for.

* * *

><p>When she arrived to the underground, she arrived to a place she hadn't been since the age off five. There he was, sitting on his chrome throne. With a red robe, covering his whole body.<p>

"Come to make a deal," His voice was dark and deep.

"I need you to make them dream this,"

"Why not reverse time."

"I don't need the events to disappear and make them forget just make it seem like a dream."

"Which one will remember?" he said, breathing hard. He rose from his throne, making strides to her. He touch her face and lifted it towards his.

"Porcelain." she said with confidence.

"You haven't age a bit."

"Age is just a number." and they both smirked.

"What will you give me in return?" he questioned, turning from her and gliding back to his throne.

"The head of Khaos." she said revealing it from behind her back. Rolling it on the cold ground his way. He laughed, amused. But she didn't budge.

"Deal." he simply said waving her off. Her eyes turned pure white, and her nails longer. Her hair turned so white it almost blinded him. A white crystal robe forming around her body. She turned to walk off but no before his last words. "Your family tends to make a lot of sacrifices."

"You tend to make a lot of deals." she said vanishing . He rose from his throne, lifting his hands. Clouds forming making the underground even more darker. He removed his robe from his head and his eyes turned grey, turning time as he agreed.


	10. What Dreams are Made of

**Hey Guys, Here's the last Chapter. Hope you like. Reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own House. **

* * *

><p>What Dreams are Made of<p>

_Some deny they even exist but they show up anyway. Protecting us, whether its in real life or in a dream. Being our muse. And sometimes they show up at weird times and_

_strange places. Disguising themselves as anything. Speaking in ways that we can only understand._

_Challenging us. Challenging us to fight. _

She whipped her foggy eyes as she felt the sun beam her face. She felt as if she was in a haze. She finally cleared her face to see her mother staring at her. She check her surrounding and was confused. She had no idea where she was. It didn't seem like that palace.

"Where am I?"

"Hotel."

"Hotel?" Rebecca questioned, curiously. She popped herself up and gave her mother a weird look. Cuddy noticed her daughters reaction and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you feeling alright, Rebecca?" Cuddy questioned her, feeling her forehead. "You are kind of warm."

"Rebecca? Why are you calling me Rebecca?"

"Because its your name." Cuddy said standing up.

"Where's Kash?"

"Kash? Rebecca, honey what is going on?

"Rachel. Where is Rachel?"

"In the shower. Honey your scaring me. Maybe we should get you to the hospital." Cuddy said taking her hand and Rebecca pulled her arm back.

"Was it all just a dream?" Rebecca questioned herself out loud.

"What dream? Don't you remember what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, you called terrified while I was at work because the house got broken into." and Rebecca smiled a little thinking her mother was finally believing.

"Yes! Yes! And dad came over and took us to this place and it was beautiful. Magically."

"Honey, that was just a dream. " Cuddy stated and Rebecca became frustrated as she stood up. "You know your father isn't allowed be anywhere close to the house."

"You guys made up." Rebecca stated.

"I'm going to get your some meds, your just angry from shock." Cuddy said leaving the room. Rebecca walked over to the window and peered outside. She noticed a woman staring up at her. She could tell the woman had long white hair but she wore a huge trench coat to where Rebecca couldnt make out her face. Rebecca smirked, waiting for the woman to look up but she never did. She grabbed her coat that was lying on the bed and hurried outside the hotel. When she made it towards the bottom and the woman had disappeared. All she saw was snow.

"Where are you?" Rebecca yelled, confused. "What happen? What did you do?"

"I did whats best for you," a voice said in the wind. She looked around and saw no one. No one at all. She jumped slightly as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see her mother.

"Rebecca, what are you doing out here. Its freezing." Cuddy said, ushering her inside. Rebecca turning her head, waiting for her to come out of the shadows. Cuddy turned but could not search for what her daughter was looking at.

That afternoon, after Cuddy admitted Rebecca to the hospital. Rebecca had took her opportunity while her mother was sleep to head up to House's office.

"What do you want?"

"Was it all a dream?" Rebecca asked.

"Have no idea what you talking about." House said raising his eyebrow.

"Wonderland. Is it all gone?" and House reaction had changed. "Had it been a merely predication of the future? Or did someone turn time?" Rebecca continued.

"Your suffering from shock." House stated, and Rebecca was tired of people making her out to be crazy. She said nothing else and turned on her feet. Leaving House to his thoughts.

"Stubborn isn't she." the voice whispered in his ear. He looked up as the woman removed the hood from her head. Her eyes were pure white and hair sparkling. She was in her full magically form.

"Indeed she is." He voiced back to her. "Why make them forget?" He questioned his daughters motives.

"Because we're only what sweet dreams are made of, merely her guardian angels." she said softly. She leaned down, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared with a blink of a light. And House knew she was right. They were safer in the human world. If they stayed in wonderland, they would be fighting their entire lives. Rebecca nor Rachel would be able to enjoy their lives. Only death would surround them. He smirked because they all had to sacrifice something sooner or later.


	11. Doors

Read and Review! Idk, it popped in my head after I seen Beautiful Creatures.

I don't own House, MD. or Beautiful Creatures.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: Doors<em>

_When you find yourself at the end of the road and there's only one door. There's no choice of turning back..._

Rebecca has the same dream every night. Of her other sisters. Of the magical plane. And every night she wakes up in a sweat. She knew they had made them forget. Spending six years trying figure out how to get back home. To her birth right. She cut on the lamp in her room and threw on a black jumpsuit. She sat down in the middle of her room. She snapped her fingers and made five candles appear. It wasn't until recently she was able to tap into her power. Although, it wasn't much. She could make small objects appear and disappear. While, also moving things with her mind. Each day since three months ago her powers had gotten stronger.

Since three months ago, she had sat in the circle. Trying to come up with a powerful spell that would get her back home to the magical realm. She closed her eyes tightly and posted her elbows on her knees. The candles blew out and she opened her eyes. Her room was completely dark. Not even her lamp was on. Suddenly a door appeared and she stood. She walked slowly towards the door not sure whether to go in or not. This door would tell everything. She braced herself and opened the door. She walked through the door. It disappeared once she set foot. She looked around and smiled. Memories following back. Not all good memories either. Non the less. She was there.

"Found your way home I see," a voice said. A voice she knew too well. She turned quickly and came faced with her sister Alleister. Her whites eyes shinning bright and hair flowing. Rebecca was stunned. She couldn't believe she had made her way home. She said nothing for a while. Just admiring her sister. Alleister hadn't aged. It seems like six years hadn't even passed by.

"Yes," Rebecca, only managed to choke out. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, your home." Alleister said, pausing as she uncrossed her arms. "I assume the others doesn't know your home yet?"

"No, I found my way by myself."

"You shouldn't have come home?"

"Why, not? I've missed you guys."

"There's a curse."

"A curse?"

"At the age of twenty a witch senses will either draw her to the side good or to bad."

"but?"

"Pandora has done the unthinkable, a few months after you guys returned home."

"What?"

"Love can cost you and your family."

"Explain." Rebecca demanded.

"There was a war and her lover died. She did the forbidden love spell and brought him back to life."

"So?"

"There's a price for everything. The spell released a curse and turned her evil. In the fists of rage and not being herself. She killed him after bringing him back to life. Now every witch in our family after her will turn evil with no choice."

"Tiny?"

"The dark side has her too. After all, it was the forbidden love spell."

"I'm only sixteen."

"While, Kash is nineteen."

"But she won't be twenty anytime soon."

"In the magical realm, time is not the same."

"But."

"But, nothing. Pandora and Tiny no nothing of good anymore. The curse consumed them. They will destroy you." Alleister said.

"Is there no hope?" Rebecca questioned.

"My dear Porcelain, there is always hope." Alleister said, turning on her hills and disappearing withing a bright light. Rebecca covered her eyes and a strong wind pushed her back. A door appeared and she flew through. She hit her bottom and opened her eyes. She was back in her room in Jersey. She looked around and there was no candles. They were placed back on her dresser. She quickly moved her head as her door opened.

"Are you alright?" her sister Rachel asked. She looked over Rachel. Dark blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. She noted that Rachel had a set of numbers tattooed on her hand. Rebecca said nothing as she moved eyes back to her sister face.

"Yeah, fine." Rebecca, finally answered. Rachel nodded and shut the door. Rebecca rose to her feet. She had to go to the library to do some research. The three digit number on Rachel hand told Rebecca she had time but time didn't last forever.


End file.
